Wake The White Queen:  One Shot Akatsuki Lemons
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Tsuzuki was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and now they plan to have their ways with her. How twisted will things get?   Rated M for Lemon/Smut/Sex   OCxAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

I got bored and decided to do some random OCxAkatsuki one shots. Please do NOT kill me...

* * *

><p>TsuzukixHidan<p>

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

The empty noise brought a ringing to the young indigo haired anbu's ears.

_What the hell happened? I was out on a routine search...oh shit! The Akatsuki happened..._she thought groaning as she tried to sit up.

Much to her surprise, the young woman's hands were bound tight to what seemed like a bed and a dark black blindfold covering her dark red eyes.

"So our little ANBU is awake...Rise an shine Tsuzukik."

Tsuzuki's heart dropped as she heard a cold voice calling out to her, "Who the hell are you, what's going on?"

Her question was answered only by footsteps growing nearer.

She desperately tried to pull free of her restraints but Tsuzuki found that whomever was walking towards her had tied her down tighter than she had imagined.

"Now now, we don't want you getting all bloodied up just yet, do we?" the man said removing the blindfold and smirking evily at her.

The face before her caused Tsuzuki's heart to stop for a brief moment, "You...you're the one that killed Asuma Sarutobi...Hidan..."

"So you remember me! I'm so flattered!" Hidan said with an evil smirk as he grabbed Tsuzuki by the throat, "Now then, what should we do first?"

Tsuzuki gasped and choked as she felt his cold hand tighten a bit around her throat.

Hidan waited until the last possible moment before releasing his grasp, "I guess I could just fuck the shit out of ya...Rape IS a valid for of worship to Lord Jashin..."

Hearing this Tsuzuki glared at him angrily, "Touch me and I'll fucking kill you..."

There was a moments hesitation before Hidan punched Tsuzuki in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of her but to keep her conscious as well, "I've decided...I'll decorate that pretty skin of yours THEN I'll fuck the shit out of ya..."

Tsuzuki was still recovering from the hit when she felt Hidan use his black rod to slice her shirt open, leaving a thin cut on her skin as well.

"Your blood looks gorgeous...fuck, I'm already getting horny as hell," Hidan said with a short but insane laugh.

Hidan watched the terrified young woman before straddling her hips and leaning over her chest, "Let's get this fucking party started..."

Tsuzuki was about to protest when she felt the Jashinists teeth sink into her right breast, a painful scream erupting from her throat.

Hidan bit down a little harder, letting her warm blood flow over her pale skin and over his tongue.

"Damn bitch...you taste great..." Hidan said smirking at Tsuzuki, her blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"B...bastard," Tsuzuki gasped as the air hit the new wound on her breast, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You got some fucking nerve."

Tsuzuki managed to look down at the blood pooling around her on the bed.

Hidan had used his fingers to draw the Jashin symbol on Tsuzuki's stomach, "Now we can have some REAL fun..."

The young woman didn't realize what the insane ninja meant until she felt her pants and underwear ripped from her body, leaving her slim pale frame exposed to the insane man hovering over her.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Hidan asked taking his own clothes off.

Though she had tried to hide it, Tsuzuki felt a small stream of tears roll down the side of her face.

Seeing the ANBU starting to crack made Hidan's cock grow hard as hell, "Damn bitch...You are gonna be one good fuck!"

Before he decided to take her for all she was worth, Hidan grabbed his stake again and made two cuts, one on his stomach and one on his neck.

Tsuzuki didn't feel the blade, but she did feel the cuts appear and more blood trickling down onto the bed.

After a few other cuts, Hidann groaned and tossed his spike aside, "I can't take this anymore! My cock is getting too fucking hard!"

Without so much as a warning, Hidan grabbed his prisoner by the hips and rammed himself as hard as he could into Tsuzuki's small and innocent cunt.

The shock of feeling Hidan's cock inside her so suddenly caused Tsuzuki to arch her back and writhe under his grasp.

"That's it! Fuck yeah!" Hidan cried thrusting into as hard and fast as he could.

Tsuzuki cried out as she felt herself cum all over his cock, "Please! Stop it! Oh god!"

Hidan heard this and laughed again, "God aint listening you dumb cunt!"

A few more thrusts and Hidan cried out as he pushed all the way in and shooting his wet hot seed into her.

Tsuzuki lay there crying, thinking he was done, but she was so wrong.

Hidan stood up and walked around to the side of the bed, "Don't think that you're done yet stupid bitch."

Before she could ask what was going on, Hidan had Tsuzuki by the hair and his cock pressed against her lips.

"Come on! Open your fucking mouth," he snapped before grabbing her jaw and forcing her to take the member into her mouth.

Feeling his dick hit the back of her throat, Tsuzuki gagged and tried to pull away.

"Oh no you don't," Hidan said pulling out a bit and slamming back into the captive ANBU's mouth.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but gasp and moan as he thrust harder and harder.

Hidan smirked and threw his head back, "Oh fuck yeah Jashin!"

As he screamed he gave one final thrust and pulled out, covering Tsuzuki's face in cum.

Once he was done, Hidan laughed a bit and put his pants back on, "Fucking eh...That was the best fucking fuck ever. You can count on me coming back."

After he left and the door was closed, Tsuzuki allowed herself to break down and start crying in a pool of her own blood.

"Damn Hidan...I asked him not to rough you up too bad."

Tsuzuki looked over at the door and saw someone in the doorway, "Uchiha...Itachi..."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED!<br>Please rate and review fairly please!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuzuki sat there a moment staring at the elder Uchiha, forgetting she was completely naked, bound, and bloody.

"You look worse for wear," Itachi said as he undid her bonds and covered his ex lover with his cloak.

"You would know...Why?" she asked bitterly holding the black fabric around her pale bloody frame, "I trusted you...I trusted you with every fiber of my being and you bring me to this god forsaken place..."

"It wasnn't me. Pein was the one that sent Zetsu after you," Itachi explained looking at the rather big pool of blood on the bed, "I'll talk to Hidan...maybe I can talk-"

"NO!"

Tsuzuki's outburst caught Itachi off guard as he stripped the sheets off the bed, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean I don't want any excuses...I don't want any empty promises...I just want to leave...Itachi please," the battered woman said crying as she fell to her knees, "Just let me leave..."

When he saw Tsuzuki break down, the red eyed Uchiha walked over and knelt in front of her, "I can't do that. I am sorry but Pein will not permit you to leave."

The indigo haired woman heard this and hesitated a moment before slapping him with all her might.

Itachi held his cheek, before grabbing Tsuzuki by the wrist, "You should listen before you react. I am the reason Pein hasn't killed you yet. I told him about Orochimaru and how he is your dad...that's the only reason he hasn't killed you."

"I wish he had," Tsuzuki hissed looking at the blood from her wounds as it soaked onto the cloak.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Itachi gently embraced her, "Don't say that Tsuzuki...please..."

It was then that Itachi saw the white seed seeping from between Tsuzuki's legs, _Hidan...couldn't you at least try and consider other people_s _feelings?_

Without saying anything, Itachi scooped up Tsuzuki and took her to his room wheere there was a bath he could use to clean her up.

Tsuzuki didn't protest as she was carried out of her cell, she only hoped no one would see them as they left her room.

Luckily, they were uninterupted in their short walk, Itachi was definitely relieved.

Once they got into his room, Itachi held Tsuzuki up with one hand as he locked the door and too her to the bathroom.

"Itachi..." Tsuzuki muttered quietly as she was set down beside the tub while Itachi ran the water.

"What is it?"

Tsuzuki hesitated a minute before she looked him in the eye, "Thank you..."

Once the bathtub was full, Itachi took the cloak from Tsuzuki's body, despite her hesitation to let him see her battered and bloodied body, and lifted her into the bath tub.

The ANBU girl gasped a little at the shock of the warm water on her cuts but it was only for a moment.

The first thing Itachi did was he took a wet cloth and wiped the cum from Tsuzuki's face, each moment making him angrier and angrier at the sadistic religious man.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki. I am truly sorry you had to go through this," the Uchiha said gently rinsing the cloth out and cleaning the bite mark on her breast out.

At the feeling of the rag on her bleeding breast, Tsuzuki cried out and grabbed Itachi's wrist.

Seeing how much it hurt, Itachi sighed and held her hand next to his face, "Tsuzuki...you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Please...I just want to help you."

The young woman just nodded and buried her face into his shoulder as he cleaned Hidan's "love bite" out.

Once he had finished cleaning her cuts and such, Itachi saw the pasty white still seeping from between her thighs, "Tsuzuki-"

"Don't...I don't want you to see it..." Tsuzuki pleaded quietly looking away from him.

Itachi saw the pain in her face, but just nodded, "Alright...I'll be outside the door if you need me..."

Once he was gone, Tsuzuki gently pulled her knees to her chest and gently sobbed to herself.

She felt absolutely filthy with Hidan's seed inside of her, but for Itachi to see her like that made it even worse.

After she manged to get a grip on herself, Tsuzuki took the wash cloth Itachi had been using and finished cleaning herself up.

* * *

><p>Itachi was standing outside, thinking of all the ways he could torture Hidan when he heard the bath tup draining, "Tsuzuki? Is everything alright?"<p>

"Yeah," she replied stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"You can sit on the bed," Itachi said walking over to his closet, "I have some spare clothes you can wear..."

Tsuzuki nodded and sat on the small twin sized bed.

Itachi returned moments later with a shirt and a pair of pants in one hand and a first aid kit in the other, "I'll stitch your wound up before you get dressed real quick."

After he set the clothes down, Itachi opened the first aid kit and pulled out some gauze, a needle and thread, and some antibiotics.

Tsuzuki reluctantly removed the towel from her body and let Itachi look over the wound.

"It won't take long," Itachi said taking the needle and thread and starting on the bottom portion of the wound.

As the needle pierced her skin, Tsuzuki clutched the sheet below her.

After Itachi finished the stitching, he placed some ointment on it and bandaged it up , "There you go."

He was about to stand up when he felt Tsuzuki grab his wrist, "Hm?"

"Itachi...could you just sit with me a moment please?"

The Uchiha smiled and sat down next to her, "Of course."

Tsuzuki felt Itachi wrap the towel around her and she smiled up at him, "Thank you...Ita-Chan..."

Itachi kissed her forehead, "Of course, Tsu."

Much to her surprise though, Tsuzuki started to feel a little odd.

Itach must've sensed it because he layed her down and crawled in beside her, "You sure you're okay to do this?"

"Yes."

Itachi nodded and gently ran his hand down her body while kissing her neck.

Tsuzuki let his hands wander and ran her hand down his torso and started to pull off his shirt.

Itachi helped her remove the clothing and gently pulled her ontop of him.

After Itachi managed to strip all the way down, Tsuzuki slowly mounted his hardened member, slowly allowing it to slip inside of her.

Itachi moaned a little, running his hands over her hips, feeling the cuts Hidan had left that weren't fatal.

Tsuzuki ran her hands over his and smiled a bit.

Itachi took that as an ok and slowly started to lift and thrust into Tsuzuki.

This made the ANBU woman start moaning and gasping.

After a few minutes of speeding up and slowing down, Tsuzuki came hard all over Itachi's cock, and Itachi wasn't far behind her.

Tsuzuki gasped and collapsed onto Itachi's chest, "I love you Itachi..."

Hearing this, Itachi just pet her on the head and let her sleep on him, _I __can't believe you Pein...The one person I really care about and you have to do this to her?_

Unable to sleep, Itachi gently rolled Tsuzuki onto his bed and went to remove the bloody sheets and mattress from her cell.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

TsuzukiXDeidara

* * *

><p>Deidara was watching Itachi, smirking as he saw the Uchiha carry their prisoner back to her cell.<p>

Once he left the room, the blond man confronted Itachi, "Wow Itachi! I didn't you know someone like you had a soft spot un."

This caused the dark haired man to cast a cold glare at Deidara, "Shut the hell up. I'm just doing what I was ordered."

"I see. Well," Deidara said walking past Itachi and placing a hand on the door to Tsuzuki's cell, "I'll let you continue on your way."

Itachi watched Deidara enter the room and close the door before walking away, "Pein...What the hell is the point behind all of this?"

* * *

><p>Deidara watched Tsuzuki as she slept, Itac hi's clothes were very baggy on her thin frame.<p>

"Oh man, no wonder had a blast with her un..." he muttered walking over and examining her from head to toe.

After a moment, Deidara ran his hand along Tsuzuki's side and up to her breast, "Such a work of art un."

Tsuzuki woke up to find Deidara standing over her, causing her to jump up and pull back against the wall at the head of her bed, "Not you too...please just leave me the hell alone..."

Deidara watched and chuckled at the fear in her eyes, "Suchh a perfect expression...You are truly a work of art un..."

Tsuzuki watched as he crawled forward on the bed a bit and reached up for her cheek.

His hands were quite warm, but she felt the tongue on his hand lick her cheek causing a chill to run down her spine, "S-stop it..."

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it un..." Deidara muttered kissing her lips gently, biting her bottom lip a bit drawing a whimper from his target.

Tsuzuki felt her stomach knotting up as Deidara continued kissing her, eventualy feeling his soft lips moving down her neck, to her collarbone and further.

Deidara stopped at her stomach and looked up at her, "You're enjoying it, you can't deny it un..."

Before she could ask what he meant, Tsuzuki felt his hand against her cunt, the tongue working it's way inside

The room was quiet, save for the gasps and moans coming from the captive ANBU.

Deidara watched her wriggle and writhe beneath him, all the time thinking of ways he could out do Hidan and how he could keep her cumming as long as possible.

It didn't take long for Tsuzuki to hit her peak, her back arching and a high pitched cry of anger and ecstasy erupting from her throat.

Deidara kept fondling her as she shivered and tensed up with every lick of his hand.

When Tsuzuki thought she just couldn't take anymore, she felt Deidara remove his hand.

"I told you you liked it," Deidara said with a smirk looking her over, "And we are just getting started un."

Unable to speak, Tsuzuki simply tried to push Deidara away as he leaned closer to her, but she was unable to overpower him.

"You still want to fight back, un?" Deidara asked as he stripped down completely, revealing a rather large mouth on his chest, "Oh well. You'll regret it un."

Tsuzuki stared at his chest before feeling him embrace her, his rock hard member rubbing against her crotch.

What scared her the most though, was the mouth on his chest licking and biting at her as Deidara kissed and nipped her neck.

After a minute, Deidara leaned back a bit and started rubbing his cock, "Hm...seems your pussy is too wet...oh well."

Deidara grabbed Tsuzuki firmly and forced her to roll over onto all fours, "This will do then..."

"No! Not there please!" Tsuzuki begged before feeling the tip of Deidara's manhood pressing against her anus.

"Why? Are you a virgin there, un? Even better," Deidara said before pushing in slowly but firmly.

Once he was in, Deidara could feel Tsuzuki tense up and almost scream into her mattress.

Tsuzuki was about to try and get away when she felt Deidara cup her breasts, one of the mouths pulling the bandage from her breast off, and start thrusting.

Deidara groaned as he felt Tsuzuki continuing to tense up, "Fuck yeah un...Fuck!"

After a minute, Tsuzuki felt herself pulled up onto her knees so her back connected with his chest, his hands working at her breasts harder, the teeth biting into her skin just enough to drive her crazy.

Deidara smirked a little and bit down on her neck as he lifted her up just high enough to get a much harder thrust.

Tsuzuki gasped and cried out as he brought her to climax once more, this time he came with her though.

Deidara pulled out and dropped Tsuzuki onto the bed, rubbing his cock for a minute as he came all over Tsuzuki's back and thighs, "Fuck yeah un...that was the greatest fuck EVER un..."

As he got dressed, Tsuzuki continued to lay on her bed, still cumming from the ass fuck and hand job Deidara had given her.

Deidara just smirked and left without so much as a bye.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
